


Seven Years and Forever

by amberwoods



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU, this might be the fluffiest thing I ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberwoods/pseuds/amberwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin, daughter of the legendary Gryffindor Jake Griffin, is sorted into Slytherin in her first year at Hogwarts. A year later, she meets the popular Gryffindor Bellamy Blake and a rocky relationship begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years and Forever

 I.

“Gryffindor!”

The freckled boy had the widest grin on his face when the professor took the Sorting Hat off his head again. He jumped off the stool and practically ran towards the sea of gold and red that was cheering for him. All he saw was smiles and applause and when he sat down on the large bench he finally felt at home in the wizarding world.

The small blonde tried to look unaffected when she walked up the stage, but her fingers were shaking. She clenched them into fists when she sat down on the old wooden stool. The audience was gawking at her expectantly. Everyone knew her. Everyone knew her father. The Sorting Hat murmured to himself of houses and heirs. She didn’t try to argue with it. She knew where she wanted to be, but she had never been lucky. Still, she chanted it in her head. Begged for it.

 _Ravenclaw_.

When the hat called ‘slytherin’, she wasn’t surprised. Her new house was hollering, pointing fingers at the red and gold as if they’d beaten them somehow. She willed the burning of her eyes away.

II.

The whispers never stopped. She liked sitting in the library, where she could pretend they weren’t whispering because of her. Her housemates treated her like she’d done something amazing. Only Murphy acted normally around her. He was a bit of a douche about their bloodstatus, but he was her only friend aside from Monty in Hufflepuff. Monty’s mother was a Ravenclaw as well. He taught her things about medicinal herbs. 

-

She stumbled over his legs in the history section. He was sitting on the floor with a book on Roman wizards. She landed flat out on the floor. The heavy book on medicine that she’d been carrying made a thump on the ground that resonated through the entire library.

He looked at her stupidly for a second. Clarke grinded her teeth and crawled onto her knees.

“It’s the princess,” Bellamy stammered, still a little disorientated. He glanced at the book she had dropped.

Clarke glared at him. “Don’t call me that. Why are you sitting on the floor? It’s dangerous!”

“Sorry,” he said, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she snapped. Then she left.

III.

He came to her with his face as pale as a sheet and his right arm tucked into his robes. With his lack of colour and brown curls, he looked like a sculpture from the Ancient Greece he loved so much. “I need your help,” he whispered hoarsely.

-

“It’s broken,” she stated clinically. She’d taken him to the back of the library, where they stored muggle manuals. The titles reminded him of when he was younger. Before he knew of wizards and witches.

“Can you fix it?” he urged.

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “Why come to me? Why aren’t you with Madam Pomfrey?”

He groaned. “Because they’ll suspend me from the Quidditch team. It’s the first big game of the year next week.”

“Why?” she urged.

“Because the Whomping Willow did this to me,” he answered quickly, “Will you help me or not?”

“What on earth were you doing at the Whomping Willow?”

Bellamy scratched his head. “Jasper’s owl got stuck, and it’s a pansy so it couldn’t get out.”

Clarke stared at him for a moment. Then she took out her wand.

“Brackium Emendo!”

Relief washed over Bellamy’s face. “Thanks, princess,” he grinned while he stretched his arm, “I owe you one.”

Clarke smiled lightly at him. “You owe me more than one.”

IV.

He stared at her when she passed him in the hallway, carrying a stack of books. She always walked like she was in a hurry. Maybe she was. The whispers never stopped. Still, she walked proudly. She wasn’t ashamed of herself.

A group of fifrth-year Gryffindors couldn’t keep their voices down. “Her father was Jake Griffin, right? Best Gryffindor in ages. Godric reincarnated, I swear. Strangest thing he ended up with a Slytherin kid like her. No wonder he killed himself.”

Bellamy saw red. He took a swing at them.

-

She came to see him in his room. Jasper snuck her in. He’d dozed off for a bit, and when he woke up she was there, placing a wet towel on his black eye. He looked up at her quietly, all blond curls and seriousness.

“Don’t get kicked off the team for my sake,” she said, “Gryffindor is nothing without their Captain.  You’ll make winning too easy for us. Your little sister is pretty good too. Octavia. She plays for us, not you.”

“If we do win,” he said, “Can I buy you a butterbeer?”

“You’re crazy,” she chuckled, “I should be buying you one.” She wiped a drop of blood from his cut lip and kept her hand there for a moment.

“Thanks,” she said softly.

All battered and bruised, Bellamy grinned.

V.

He liked to take his baths in the middle of the day. One of the best things about being Quidditch Captain was using the Prefect’s Bathroom. He liked the mermaids on the windows and all the different kinds of soap.

The brunette whistled absent-mindedly when he walked in. He was thinking about his homework for Potions. He’d already taken off his robes when he looked at the bathtub, causing him and his plain black boxers to be faced with a very beautiful, very naked Clarke Griffin. Her eyes were glued to his torso.

They stared at each other for a moment. Thankfully (sadly?), she’d chosen to bathe with lots of bubbles. Somewhere, he could hear Moaning Myrtle giggle.

“Clarke!” Bellamy cursed and grabbed his robes again. Meanwhile, Clarke let herself sink deeper into the foam.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked with a panicky voice. Of course. She was a Prefect now.

“I’m taking a bath,” she answered, calm, but with a deep blush painting her cheeks.

“In the middle of the day?!”

“Aren’t you here to do the same?”

He chuckled and tried not to stare at her. “You and I, we think too alike.”

“Are you leaving or what?”

He grinned provocatively. “Maybe I’m not.”

“Please leave.”

With another chuckle he put his robes back on.

VI.

She came to him with a blush on her cheeks and a frown between her eyes. To him, she looked like the most adorable thing in the world. “I’m here to collect your debt,” she told him.

-

“Why me?” he asked her with an enormous grin, undeniably proud.

“Because you’re perfect,” she blurted out. She felt strangely nervous. “You’re a Gryffindor. Captain of the Quidditch team. Decently handsome. Besides, you owe me.”

“Don’t you think I made up for that by hitting that douchebag in our fourth year?”

“I paid for that with butterbeer.”

He shook his head. “Cunning lady…”

She shrugged her shoulders.

He chuckled and put his hand on the wall next to her head, leaning in closer to her. Her eyes shot to his lips and back up to his brown eyes. “Don’t worry, princess,” he said, “I’ll gladly pretend to be your boyfriend this Christmas.”

Her frown relaxed happily.

“If…”

Her frown immediately returned. “If what?”

His eyes were serious. “If O can come as well.” They’d been alone ever since their mom died. There was no way he would leave her at Christmas.

Clarke smiled warmly. “Of course.”

-

Her mom loved him, of course. Said he reminded her of dad. Clarke thought Bellamy was nothing like her father, but he gave her the best Christmas she’d had in years.

VII.

Her hands were in his curls and he sucked softly on her bottom lip. She could feel his smile through their kiss.

“What are you grinning about?” she murmured.

“Just thinking.” He pressed his lips to her arched neck. “This is Slytherin’s Head Girl on her best behaviour. Making out with a Gryffindor in the Room of Requirement.”

She smiled. “No other than the Quidditch Team Captain.”

“Shameless.” He kissed her collarbone. “For such a promising student.”

Clarke hissed. “Less talking.”

Bellamy chuckled into their kiss.

-

“Clarke?”

“Hm?”

“We’ll be out of here in a couple of months.”

“I know.”

“I just…”

“What?”

“Please don’t go anywhere.”

She chuckled. “My mom would kill me if I let you go.”

“I mean it.”

“Bellamy Blake.” She pronounced every syllable carefully. “I am not going anywhere.”

 

_And forever._

“I wish your father could have been there...” he whispered.

“Your parents too,” she whispered back.

He smiled. “They would have loved you.”

“My dad would have loved you too.”

“You looked beautiful today.”

“You didn’t look too bad yourself.”

His chuckle drifted up into the night sky. “Careful, Mrs Clarke Griffin-Blake. You’re stuck with me now.”

She hid her face in his neck. “Bellamy Blake,” she said, “You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this fluff is what happens when you imagine Bellarke at Hogwarts. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
